


Ticklish Babysitter

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sad Cas, Supernatural: 9x6, Tickling, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts yeah?  Okay so I think it's 9x6 with human!cas and he's working at the supermarket and the manager asks him if he's free that night and he thinks he's going on a date but she needed him to babysit and when Dean shows up cas is upset and doesn't know how to take it so dean cheers him up with tickles. If you would do that or something similar that would be lovely ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Babysitter

\---------------------------------  
Cas sighs, dejected, and begins to button up his shirt as the sharp slam of the door makes his heart clench even more. 

“Babysitting.” He sighs. 

Of course, why else would a beautiful woman ask him to come over? He was awkward, didn't know anything about basic human interactions and was just... plain. He wasn't even an angel anymore. 

The wails of Tanya pierce through his thoughts and he goes over to the crib. The baby was quite chubby but very cute; he couldn't help the fond smile from forming on his lips as he gazed at the baby. “Hello?” He calls to her, unsure. The screaming continues and he winces at the pitch. 

“Please, Please don’t” he pleads with her but the wailing carries on, he sighs and picks her up carefully.

“Okay, okay how ‘bout a lullaby?” He rumbles, the low pitch of his voice seems to sooth Tanya and she begins to quieten as he starts to sing.

“Look at what’s happening to me

I can’t believe it myself 

Suddenly I’m on top of the world” 

He sings, his deep voice resonates throughout the room and, encouraged by the babies quietening wails, carries on. 

"It should have been somebody else

Oh believe it or not I’m walking on air

I never thought I would feel so free

Flying away on a wing and a prayer 

Oh could it be

Believe it or not it’s just me

Believe it or not it’s just me”

The final note ends as he sets the now silent baby back into the crib with a tired sigh when there’s a sharp knock at the door. 

Cas squints at the door, she couldn't be back because he hadn't heard a car pull up outside so he gently places Tanya back into the crib and quietly sneaks towards the window and peaks through to see the front door.

He is pleasantly surprised to see Dean standing there, looking tired but something else… was that concern on his face? Why would he be concerned? Something had to have happened so he rushes to the door and flings it open, questions already tumbling out.

“Dean what’s happened? Is everything okay? Is it Sam? Is he okay? Is it Demons? Angels? Crowley? Is-”

“Wow! Cas! Calm down, why would you think something was wrong?” Dean interrupts, pushing a finger to Cas’ soft plump lips. He is secretly delighted he has a reason to touch them, and waits for a response.

He is shocked to feel one of Dean’s fingers on his lips; he reins in the sudden urge to suck the digit into his mouth but can’t supress the pleasurable shiver that runs down his spine at the feel of the warm surprisingly soft finger. He can only imagine what Dean’s hands would feel like running all over his body- whoa! Where did that come from? He mentally shakes the thought away and turns his attention to the situation at hand. It’s only a few moments later he realises Dean had asked a question. 

“Oh! Well I didn’t know who was at the door so I looked through the window to see and when I saw who it was I noticed you looked concerned so I thought something must have happened” he finishes with a nod.

Dean just looked at him curiously, which made him more confused. He hated that feeling; not getting something that regular humans easily do makes him feel more isolated and stupid than normal. “Cas,” Dean begins “did it even occur to you that I was concerned for you?”

“Why would you be concerned for me? I’m fine”

He gives Cas a speculative look and a raised eyebrow that says ‘did you really just ask me that.’ Before he sighs loudly and skirts around Cas to get inside, when his eyes land on the crib he lets out a understanding sound. “Ahhh, so that’s why you were singing” Dean smirks, walks through to the next room and sits down on a couch, patting the spot next to him for Cas to sit down. 

Cas splutters as he feels his face heating up which just causes Dean to chuckle. “Cas the window was open and you weren’t exactly quiet” he explains but it doesn’t do anything to stop the fierce blush from spreading across Cas' cheeks and down his neck. Dean wonders how far it goes and unconsciously licks his lips at the thought.

"Shut it Dean I was trying to stop her from crying!" He says with a small pout but sits down next to him anyway. 

"Awwww you'd be such a good dad Cas, honestly" Dean cocks his head to the side with a fond smile. He wasn't imagining kids of his own with bright blue eyes and freckled cheeks getting sung to sleep. Nope. 

Cas just gapes, words escaping him before he splutters out a timid "Th-thank you Dean," before a thought springs to mind. "Why would you be concerned for me Dean? You didn't answer earlier." 

"Hmmm let's see, I drop you off for a date and then see said date leaving you in her house to babysit while she goes on an actual date. I thought you'd need some cheering up" Dean smiles gently and pats his arm before adding "So I brought you these!" He wiggles his fingers in Cas' face before Cas swats them away with a confused frown. 

"I have no idea what you're hands are gonna do Dean anyway I'm not upset, a lovely beautiful woman asking me on a date? Very unlikely, I'm awkward with social things and I don't understand the most basic human emotions! So it's no wonder she only wanted me to babysit. I'm plain" Dean didn't fail to notice Cas' voice crack at the end. 

Cas swallowed thickly and looked everywhere except Dean, not wanting to see his reaction to his petty whining. Until a large warm hand cupped his face, he couldn't help but lean into the touch just a little bit and close his eyes with a deep sigh. 

"Cas" Dean's gentle voice forced his eyes open and they focused on Dean's sea green ones. 

"She's stupid if she thinks you're not worth dating, you're kind and considerate," he coughs nervously "and you're hot Cas like really." Damn it, now he's the one blushing. 

Cas smiles shyly and it helps lower Dean's embarrassment to carry on. "And my hands can cheer you up loads Cas! I did it with Sammy all the time when he was in a grump when we were younger so..." He moves fast, pushing Cas onto his back on the couch. Grabs his wrists with one hand and pins them above Cas' head. "Your turn Cassy" 

Dumbfounded, Cas gapes at him. "Dean! How is pinning me down going to help at all!" He nearly growls out causing Dean's smirk to grow. 

"You'll find out soon"

With that, Cas feels fingers slipping under his shirt and start dancing over his belly. First he is confused, why was Dean touching him there? How would this help? Before a tingling sensation begins in his belly and he has a strong urge to start laughing. 

"Dehehean whahahats hahahappening?" He whines trying to get away from the tingling touches. 

The only response he gets is a deep, amused chuckle. The fingers start to wriggle further up causing uncontrollable high pitch squeaking which Dean finds adorable. 

"Cas I'm tickling you, and it seems you are very ticklish." He kneads Cas' ribs which makes him explode into hysterical laughter. 

"DEHEHEHEHEHEAN IHIHIT FEHEHEHEHEHELS WEHEHEHEIRD!" 

"Awww does it tickle Cas? Coochie coo." He teases. 

"THAHAHAHAHAT MAHAHAKES IHIHIT WOHOHORSE." Cas squeals, thrashing around on the couch. 

"I know Cas, that's why I'm doing it." Dean smirks, eyes filled with mischief. He tickles and pinches his way down Cas' belly and stops at his hips. 

"Now Cas, I have a feeling here," he taps his fingers against his hips earning cute squeaky giggles. "Is going to be very fun." He smiles broadly and starts squeezing Cas' sides. 

"DEHEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cas' loud deep laughter echoes through the house. 

Dean loves seeing Cas like this, happy and not worried about demons or Angels, no remorse about the fall just the cutest laughter Dean has ever heard. 

When he sees Cas struggling weakly he slows down until he's just teasing the ridge of Cas' right hip with his finger, leaving Cas giggling lightly. Dean lies down next to Cas, head resting on his firm chest. But his finger keeps going back and forth across Cas' hip. 

"Dehehean ihihit tihihihickles." Cas protests weakly, shoving Dean's shoulder. 

Dean smiles cheekily and winks up at him. "Hmmm I didn't hear you saying stop Cas so... I think you like it" 

Cas blushes bright red and looks away muttering. "Shut up Dean" But Dean just smiles warmly and nuzzles into Cas' shoulder. He continues to trace Cas' hip. 

"It's okay to like it Cas, it's kind of adorable." This only makes Cas blush more but, feeling brave, he leans down and brushes his lips against Dean's. Unsure. Until Dean presses his back, into a hard and demanding kiss that sends Cas' head spinning. 

When they break apart Cas starts giggling as Dean has started squeezing his hips lightly. 

"Dehehehehean"

"Shush baby, I'm gonna tickle you all day then we gonna have some extra fun tonight" He winks. "If you know what I mean" 

"Ihihihim nohot suhuhure I dohoho dehehean" he giggles. 

Dean leans upwards and nibbles on the shell of Cas' ear pulling a shaking gasp from him before whispering. 

"You'll find out and you will love every second of it." He traces Cas' hip making him giggle and squirm before adding "Every. Ticklish. Second."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
